<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>practice makes perfect? by eidetic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578422">practice makes perfect?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic'>eidetic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Secret Crush, Ulterior Motives, practice sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth of matters was that, given their unique anatomy, real Omegas were exceptionally difficult to please. And moreover, given their relative scarcity as a percentage of total human population, most Alphas went their entire lives without having successfully mated with a single, solitary Omega.</p><p>Luche had solemnly vowed that this sad fate would not be Jorie’s, and even though Luche was a Beta, not an Omega, Jorie was welcome to practice his Alpha copulatory technique on him. Practice made perfect, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha Man/Beta Male Best Friend Who Offers to "Practise" Sex with Him in Preparation for His Omega, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heat Fic Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>practice makes perfect?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/gifts">platinum_firebird</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jorie came with a strangled cry and froze, his face buried in Luche’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t stop now! You can’t stop now!” said Luche urgently, shifting underneath Jorie’s weight to remind him that he wasn’t just humping a body pillow. “What would your Omega think if you stopped now?”</p><p>The idea that an Omega would dissolve into a sexually receptive puddle of slick at the merest sniff of an Alpha was purest Alpha fantasy—you know, the sort of story suitable for rack paperbacks and low-res streaming porn. Truth of matters was that, given their unique anatomy, <em>real</em> Omegas were exceptionally difficult to please. And moreover, given their relative scarcity as a percentage of total human population, most Alphas went their entire lives without having successfully mated with a single, solitary Omega.</p><p>Luche had solemnly vowed that this sad fate would not be Jorie’s, and even though Luche was a Beta, not an Omega, Jorie was welcome to practice his Alpha copulatory technique on him. Practice made perfect, right? Luche and Jorie had been best friends since childhood, and what were best friends for, right? Exactly as Luche had expected, Jorie was grateful to his friend for offering and game to give it a try.</p><p>And if Luche had an ulterior motive for making the offer in the first place, well, that was Luche’s business, right? Luche had had a hopeless crush on Jorie for basically as long as he could remember, and Jorie’d never suspected. He thought Luche was just being a good friend. But from Luche’s point of view, this practice sex was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and what Jordie didn’t know wasn’t going to hurt him.</p><p>In any event, Jorie roused himself and resumed his thrusts. That first orgasm had made them wonderfully wet, and Luche marveled at how easily and sweetly Jordie was sliding in and out of him. He lifted his legs higher, making himself more open, and twined his arms around Jorie’s muscular back, massaging the warm flesh along his shoulders and spine as his hips continued pumping.</p><p>“Mmm, Jorie, you feel so good,” he murmured. “Look, you’re making me hard—oh!” A perfectly placed thrust against Luche’s prostate made him spill a blurt of precome onto his belly, and Jorie had reared upright just in time to see it. His big, broad hand petted the length of Luche’s cock, exploring the balls pulled tight against the base, the gentle curve of the shaft which ensured that it didn’t quite lay flat. Luche sighed and leaked some more, and in response Jorie grew bolder, fisting Luche’s cock in counterpoint to his thrusts, pinching the foreskin over the tip of the glans and watching it retract, and pressing on the sensitive frenulum on the underside until Luche was shuddering.</p><p>“Oh, Jordie—aaahhh! I can feel you getting longer inside me! Keep going, harder! Yes, harder! Faster! The second stage has gotta be close!” cried Luche.</p><p>Most men, Alphas included, tended to call it quits after one orgasm. It took tremendous willpower—on the parts of both the active and the receptive partners—to push past the first stage and into the second, wherein an Alpha’s cock started to show its true colors, first doubling in length and then—</p><p>Jorie threw his head back and came again. This second orgasm lasted much longer than the first, and this time, Jorie didn’t stop moving when he started to ejaculate. He pounded Luche straight through it, on and on and on, each spurt accompanied by a giant jerk of his cock against Luche’s sensitive inner walls.</p><p>Luche smiled. Jorie’s face was contorted, the features twisted and dotted with beads of sweat, and he was flushed from forehead to sternum. He’d never looked so ugly; he’d never looked so <em>beautiful</em>. And Jorie’s come was coating Luche’s insides and pouring back out of him again in thick white rivers. The smell of it was intoxicating, overpowering, and Luche was becoming lightheaded, almost like he was floating. His muscles were tensing, and the buildup of pressure at the base of his cock was…aaahhh, he needed…he <em>needed</em>…</p><p>He pulled Jorie down into a kiss, and Jorie…and Jorie…</p><p>Jorie moaned and reciprocated the kiss. He tasted like Heaven on Earth.</p><p>Luche came, come gushing like a fountain between them. “Oh…! Oh, God…!” he gasped into Jorie’s mouth.</p><p>But even with the sounds of his own cries reverberating in his ears, Luche heard it when Jorie’s knot popped free of its sheath. He certainly felt it too, slapping against the sensitive furl of his hole, for Jorie had not stopped thrusting, not even as orgasm made Luche’s inner muscles newly rigid and tight.</p><p>If Jorie’s knot was everted, that meant he was approaching the third and final stage. Luche knew it, and so did Jorie. “Are…are you sure you can take it…?” he asked, voice rough with arousal. Only Omegas were meant to be knotted, and Luche wasn’t an Omega. Even though Jorie was close, and the biological imperatives of completion had to be almost all-consuming at this point, he cared enough for his friend not to want to harm him.</p><p>“Yes, do it,” said Luche, fingers digging into Jorie’s buttocks, urging him deeper.</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Do it! Knot me!” he pleaded.</p><p>And so, Jorie did.</p><p>Luche’s body wasn’t made for it, which meant it wasn’t easy. But even the most recalcitrant of bodies could be made to yield, and Luche was nothing if not eager. Jorie dug his heels into the mattress, and with one mighty shove, a second, and a third, he breached Jorie’s entrance and pushed his knot inside.</p><p>The knot was huge, twice the girth of Jorie’s shaft, and Luche felt like he was being split apart. He had the wherewithal—just—to clamp down behind Jorie’s knot, simulating the copulatory tie between Alpha and Omega that was necessary to make an Omega fertile, before Jorie succumbed to this third orgasm.</p><p>If feeling Jorie come the first two times had been transporting, this time was transcendent. Jorie held Luche close as his body seized with pleasure again and again and again, cradling him, undulating his hips gently to stimulate Luche’s stretch receptors and ensure that the knot held and kept the semen from all three stages of ejaculation inside until impregnation of an Omega was virtually assured.</p><p>The knot also encouraged pair bonding, and Luche felt his heart swell with so much love for Jorie in the hour they lay tied together that he thought he might <em>die</em>. “I think it’s safe to say your Omega is gonna be one lucky guy,” he said, blinking the tears away. (They were just post-coital tears—nothing for Jorie to be suspicious about, right?)</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” said Jorie, stroking the top of Luche’s head idly. He sounded so tender! “I think I could stand for some more practice first. Practice makes perfect.”</p><p>Wait, had Luche heard that correctly? He couldn’t be certain he had, but regardless, he wasn’t about to put a stop to their practice sessions now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>